


Enlightenment eBook Cover

by apples_only



Series: eBook Covers SGA [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples_only/pseuds/apples_only
Summary: eBook cover for Caro (thestarsexist)'s Enlightenment."The caves were nice as far as caves went..."





	Enlightenment eBook Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enlightenment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155766) by [Caro (thestarsexist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro). 



**Author's Note:**

> A manip I made to easier find this fic on my ebook reader, I thought maybe someone else might enjoy it as well :) It can be attached to the Ao3 download via Calibre.
> 
> John probably was wearing his uniform in the cave, but maybe the locals gave him special meditation clothes or something ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
